


Skutečný Doktor

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who, Numb3rs
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, meeting fictional character
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To odpoledne bylo naprosto klidné, než jim za domem přistálo něco, co by správně vůbec nemělo existovat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skutečný Doktor

„Takže ty teď Donovi pomáháš řešit případy FBI?“ zeptal se Reid Charlieho zaujatě. Ještě si pamatoval na Dona, z toho jednoho setkání kdysi před lety, když navštívil Charlieho doma v L.A. zrovna v tutéž dobu, kdy se Don připravoval, že pojede na univerzitu. Pamatoval si, jak odtažitě se k sobě s Charliem chovali, a z Charlieho vyprávění věděl, že tomu tak bývalo, co pamatoval, a bylo pro něj těžké představit si, že by se teď, v dospělosti oba bratři – jeden agent a druhý matematik – sblížili dost na to, aby spolu dokázali pracovat, ne proto, že musí, ale protože chtějí a dokážou to a mají tak lepší výsledky. „Jak to funguje?“ 

Charlie pokrčil rameny, ale v očích mu svítilo uspokojení. „Hledám v jejich případech vzorce. Je to trochu podobné geografickému profilování.“ Opřel se rukama o prkennou podlahu verandu a zaklonil se, kolena do stran, chodidla jen v obyčejných teniskách ledabyle hozené na schodech. 

„Je to zvláštní,“ oznámil jemně. „Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že spolu budeme s Donem pracovat. Ale,“ usmál se. „Dělám to strašně rád.“ 

Reid přikývl, zamyšleně, ale s radostí, protože když se sem vydal, navštívit po letech dávného kamaráda ze školy (ano, rozhodně nedostával v práci dovolenou tak často, jak by asi měl), nenapadlo by ho, že uslyší zrovna tohle. 

Charlie si s bratrem přece nikdy nerozuměl, a Reid si byl jistý, že se smrtí jejich matky se to jen zhoršilo. 

Nejspíš to bylo jinak. 

„Takže jste spolu s Donem v pohodě?“ zeptal se. 

Charlie souhlasně pokýval hlavou. „Ano. Po mámině smrti jsme si všechno tak nějak… vyříkali a teď je to mezi námi fajn. Táta má radost, že si rozumíme, a já –“

Ztichnul uprostřed věty, protože někde blízko, hodně blízko, se ozval zvláštní zvuk. Cizí, ale přesto povědomý a oni oba věděli, že už ho někde slyšeli, jen si ho v tu chvíli nedokázali zařadit. 

Ten zvuk se ozval znovu, kus nad nimi a oni oba zaklonili hlavu a pak –

Reid vytřeštil nevěřícně oči a Charlie ohromeně pootevřel pusu, pohledy upřené nahoru, nad sebe, protože tak nějak odnikud se nad domem najednou, jako z čistého nebe, objevila malá modrá budka. Dřevěná budka, policejní telefonní budka, úplně stejná jako bývala v tom starém dobrém seriálu, Tardis, ale to přece nemohla být pravda, protože Doctor Who nebyla skutečnost, byl to jen seriál, sice úžasný a všechno, ale pořád seriál, sci-fi o cestování časem a prostorem. Jenom seriál. 

Nic víc. Jen seriál. 

_Nemohlo_ to být nic víc než seriál, jenomže ta budka tady byla, proletěla jim nad hlavami a rohem přitom zavadila o komín, takže zakolísala a mírně změnila směr a místo, aby neškodně proletěla nad domem, zarotovala a zaryla se rohem do země, zakývala se jako opilec, a pak tvrdě dosedla na dvůr. 

„Můj bože,“ vydechl Charlie ohromeně. „To je…“ Nechal větu nedokončenou, ale její závěr byl více než jasný. 

„Ne.“ Reid zavrtěl hlavou, dech zrychlený, pohled pevně upřený na budku. „To prostě _není_ možné.“ 

Dveře budky se otevřely a přitom se zevnitř vyvalila trocha kouře a vyklopýtal nějaký muž, tak kolem třicítky, asi tak metr sedmdesát, s tmavými, rozcuchanými vlasy – vážně v nich měl zamotaný list? – a trochu příliš dlouhou, zářivě barevnou kravatou. 

„Ne,“ zopakoval Reid slabě a zuřivě zamrkal. 

Muž se zatočil dokola a rozhlédl se na všechny strany, než si všiml jich. „Hej!“ zavolal na ně a malinko falešně se zasmál. „Omlouvám se, že jsem vám sem tak spadl, ale… Kde že to teď jsem? Cestoval jsem narychlo, nejsem si jistý, kam jsem to zamířil. Je ještě pořád rok 2009?“ 

„To je nějaký vtip, že ano?“ zamumlal Charlie slabě a kousl se do rtu. „Přece nemůžete být opravdu –“

„Doktor?“ zeptal se Reid, v hlase jemný podtón nábožného ohromení. „Opravdu Doktor?“ 

Muž se zarazil. Jeho úsměv zmizel a on se trochu zamračil. „Znám vás?“ 

Charlie se bláznivě rozesmál, někde na půli cesty mezi šílenou radostí a hysterií. „Pane bože, vy jste opravdu Doktor!“ dostal ze sebe se smíchem, při kterém mu do očí padaly vlasy. 

Mužovo zamračení se prohloubilo. 

Reid se tlumeně zasmál. „Vůbec nevím, co říct,“ přiznal po chvíli a prsty si pročísl vlasy. 

„Takhle ve skutečnosti vypadáte menší,“ prohlásil Charlie najednou. 

Doktor se na něj poplašeně podíval. „Co? Jak jako – _ve skutečnosti_? Jak jinak než jako ve skutečnosti?“ Vypadal, že mu to dělá upřímné starosti. 

Reid se bezmocně zasmál. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Měl to být jen docela normální výlet do L.A., jeden víkend se starým kamarádem Charliem, a místo piva a dlouhých rozhovorů o životě a o matematice (protože s kým jiným by se mohl bavit o matematice než s Charliem?), případně ještě tak večera s Larrym, jim přímo před očima přistane za domem Tardis. 

_Opravdová_ Tardis. I s _Doktorem_.

Ty vole. 

Morgan by mu to nikdy v životě neuvěřil. 

„Přece v televizi,“ prohodil Charlie. 

„V televizi?“ Doktor se znepokojeně zamračil. „Co myslíte tím, že v televizi vypadám vyšší?“ 

„No,“ Reid pokrčil rameny. „V seriálu. Všichni ti, co vás kdy hráli, vypadali vyšší, než jste vy.“ 

Doktor se zatvářil naprosto zděšeně a nervózně zatěkal pohledem okolo sebe, jako by se bál, že je někdo sleduje. „Ti, kdo mě _hráli_?“

„Oh, ano.“ Reid nadšeně přikývl. „Samozřejmě, všichni byli úžasní, ale pátý Doktor byl bezkonkurenční. Ty jeho tenisky a brýle, které nosil, protože si myslel, že s nimi vypadá chytřejší a –“ naprosto si nevšímal mužova výrazu „– celer! Na klopě nosil celer a zachraňoval vesmír prakticky s holýma rukama!“ Reid se nadšeně zubil. 

„Jo,“ Charlie rázně přikývl, jak se opět rozpoutala debata, kterou spolu s Reidem vedli už mnohokrát. „Máš pravdu, že starý seriál má něco do sebe, ale vem si ty _nové_ díly. David Tennant je přece jako Doktor naprosto úžasný! Nikdo se neumí tvářit tak skvěle – a šíleně – jako on. Perfektní Doktor. To jeho „cože“ je legenda! Jen škoda, že neměl taky tak bezva uši jako devátý Doktor…“ Charlieho výraz se změnil v mírně zklamaný. 

„Moment,“ připomněl se jim Doktor. „Chcete tím říct, že o mně někdo natočil seriál?“ Vypadal, jako by právě dostal palicí přes hlavu. 

Hodně tvrdou a těžkou palicí. 

„No jistě,“ přikývl Reid souhlasně, s širokým úsměvem, zatímco Charlie na Doktora zbožně zíral. „Je to nejúspěšnější seriál, jaký kdy vůbec v Británii natočili.“ 

„Takže o mně někdo řekl filmařům a ti ze mě udělali seriál?“ Doktor polkl a zamyšleně pokýval hlavou. „Kdo by to ale… Totiž,“ podíval se po nich, mírně nejistý. „Je to hodně podrobné?“ 

„Asi ano,“ Charlie pokrčil rameny. „Epizody budou nejspíš vymyšlené, ale co se týče informací o vás, je tam všechno o Tardis, o regeneraci, o Pánech času a Gallifrey, o časové válce a Dalecích…“

„Takže nejspíš bývalá společnice.“ Doktor se zamračil. „To je _neuvěřitelné_.“

„Mně se líbili Oodi,“ zamumlal Reid nesouvisle. „Ta představa, že nosí svůj mozek, tu část, která z nich dělá individuality, v rukou, je znepokující, ale zároveň taky fascinující, ne?“ 

„V tom seriálu jsou i Oodi?“ 

Reid zamrkal a ztichnul. 

Doktor unaveně vydechl a bezmyšlenkovitě přejel dlaní po stěně Tardis, jako by ji hladil. „Takže jsem tady asi docela známý, že?“ zeptal se najednou. Do tváře se mu vrátil úsměv. 

„Známý?!“ Reid nevěřícně pootevřel pusu a rozesmál se. „Máte tady miliony fanoušků, kteří vás naprosto zbožňují!“ 

Charlie přikývl, aby jeho slova potvrdil. 

„Nebo alespoň některou ze všech těch verzí Doktora…“

„Pokaždé jsem trochu jiný,“ souhlasil Doktor lehce. „Nicméně, když už o mně, jak se zdá, všechno víte,“ dramaticky se odmlčel, „nechcete se podívat, jestli _moje_ Tardis vypadá uvnitř stejně jako ta seriálová?“ Obočí měl zdvižené a trochu bláznivě se usmíval. 

„Tardis,“ vydechl Reid ohromeně a pohled mu bezmyšlenkovitě sklouzl k modré budce. 

„Zevnitř?“ zeptal se Charlie, pusu pootevřenou. 

„Jistě,“ přisvědčil Doktor klidně, jako by něco takového nabízel každý druhý den. 

Charlie s Reidem si vyměnili pohled, a pak se oba dva najednou široce usmáli a rozběhli se přímo k budce. 

„Taky odpověď,“ zasmál se Doktor zvesela. „Tak tedy,“ promnul si ruce a zazubil se. „Allons-y!“ 


End file.
